1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for producing a lubricating oil mist in an engine, which is designed so that an oil mist for lubricating the inside of the engine is produced by splashing an lubricating oil in an oil reservoir chamber provided in an engine body.
2. Description of the Related Art
The applicant of this application has already proposed a system for producing a lubricating oil mist in an engine, including an oil reservoir chamber provided in an engine body, and an oil slinger secured to a crankshaft or a rotary shaft operatively associated with the crankshaft for splashing a lubricating oil stored in the oil reservoir chamber to produce an oil mist, so that with any operative position of the engine, the lubricating oil in the oil reservoir can be splashed (see Japanese Patent Application No. 7-327665).
In the above proposed system, however, the oil slinger is comprised of two pairs of larger and smaller splashing blades to enable the lubricating oil in the oil reservoir chamber to be splashed with any operative position of the engine. For this reason, there is a problem that the structure is complicated, resulting in an increase in cost.